lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Economist
é o terceiro episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 14 de Fevereiro de 2008. Sinopse Na Ilha Enquanto Sayid está meditando perto do helicóptero, Jack e Miles discutem sobre o que fazer em relação a Ben e Charlotte. Miles quer ir atras deles, mas Jack é mais cauteloso. Sayid se aproxima do corpo de Naomi e fecha seus olhos, cobrindo-a. Ao mesmo tempo, Sayid remove o bracelete de Naomi de seu pulso e lê a inscrição na parte interna: "N, I'll always be with you. R.G." (N, Eu sempre estarei com você. R.G.). Sayid se oferece para ir e recuperar Charlotte, que está com Locke. Sayid acredita que pode fazer isso com segurança, enquanto Jack o faria com violência. Sayid faz Frank prometer que se ele trouxer Charlote de volta, Frank o levará ao cargueiro. Miles e Sayid se preparam para irem resgatar Charlotte. Jack sugere que Kate vá também, e então os três partem para o quartel Daniel aproveita o momento de tranqüilidade durante a missão de Sayid para fazer um experimento. Ele instala um tripé com um orientador e um relógio em cima. Ele ele pede o telefone a Frank para que ele possa ligar para Regina. Frank entrega o telefone com a condição de que se Minkowski atender, Daniel deve desligar. Daniel concorda e faz a ligação para o cargueiro, quem atende é Regina. Ele pede a Regina para que ela envie o foguete inteligente para o orientador/sinalizador que está no tripé. Regina envia e começa uma contagem regressiva da distância que falta até o foguete chegar, porém, quando a contagem zera e o míssil supostamente deveria ter chegado, não chegou. Daniel fica confuso por um tempo, mas quando o míssil finalmente chega, ele começa a ficar intrigado. Ele compara a hora no míssil e no tripé e constata que existem 31 minutos de diferença. Quando Daniel fala com Regina novamente, ela está confusa com o resultado - dizendo que foi "estranho". Daniel fica muito preocupado, dizendo que aquilo foi "muito mais que estranho". When Sayid, Kate, and Miles reach the Barracks they find it apparently deserted. As they sneak around the settlement they hear thumping. Following the sound into a house they discover Hurley tied up in a closet. Hurley tells them that he was left behind by Locke. He says that Locke was threatening Charlotte and when Hurley tried to talk him out of it that Locke tied Hurley up in the closet. Hurley says that he doesn't know where the rest of Team Locke went, but that they were going to stop at Ben's house before they left. Sayid, Miles, and Kate head to Ben's house and begin to search it. While Kate searches the bedroom Sayid notices grooves in the floor at the base of a bookshelf in the living room. When he moves it he finds a hidden walk in closet. In the closet are numerous sets of nice clothing and several bureaus. Opening drawers Sayid finds masses of cash from different countries. In another drawer he finds several passports from different countries. Opening one of them he sees that the passport is Ben's as, presumably, are the others. In the bedroom Kate is searching under Ben's bed when she sees a pair of feet enter the room. When she stands up she sees Sawyer. He motions for her to be quiet, but she immediately yells for Sayid. When Sayid runs out of the closet he find Locke, pointing a gun at him. In the kitchen, Rousseau has a gun pointed at Miles. As the three of them are herded together, Hurley appears and apologizes for lying to Sayid. Locke takes Sayid to the Others game room, where Kate had been imprisoned before. There Sayid finds Ben also imprisoned. Meanwhile, Kate and Sawyer talk about why they decided to go with Jack and Locke, respectively. When Kate indicates her belief that the freighter people can get them off the Island, Sawyer asks her why she's so anxious to go back. Locke comes to see Sayid. Locke apologizes for the ruse but he says they weren't sure whether or not the three of them were alone. Sayid indicates that he does not trust Miles and his people either. He tells Locke that if he brings Charlotte back then he will be able to gain access to the freighter and be better able to ascertain their motives. When Locke indicates that he is unwilling to turn over Charlotte for nothing, Sayid suggests a trade. Back at the helicopter, Desmond confronts Frank about the picture which Naomi had of him and Penelope. Frank says that he knows nothing about it and does not know Penelope. Desmond seems not to believe him and demands that Frank take him to the freighter on the next flight. Frank agrees. As they do so they see Sayid coming over a hill. A moment later Charlotte appears next to him. Kate and Miles are nowhere to be seen. When Jack asks what happened to Kate, Sayid tells him that she decided to stay with Locke. Sayid indicates that he had to trade Miles for Charlotte. Frank accuses Sayid of being dishonest about their deal, but agrees to take Sayid to the freighter because Miles was "always a pain in my ass." Frank offers to take a third person but both Charlotte and Dan indicate that they wish to remain on the Island for now. Sayid insists that they take Naomi's body. As Sayid and Desmond load Naomi into the chopper, Dan tells Frank that whatever happens they must fly on the exact same heading on which they entered. Frank agrees to do as Dan says and lifts off, piloting the chopper off of the Island. Flash Forward Sayid is seen playing golf in the Seychelles. Another man approaches on a golf cart and begins a conversation. Sayid seems reluctant to converse with him, saying that they paid a premium for privacy. The man recommends that Sayid use a five iron but he insists that his seven iron will be better. The other man suggests a bet of fifty euros, to which Sayid replies "Why not one hundred." The man asks Sayid what he does for a living. Sayid replies that he does nothing and lives off of a substantial settlement he received from Oceanic Airlines. He reveals that he is one of the Oceanic 6. Upon hearing this, the man becomes visibly nervous. Despite having won the wager he declares that Sayid doesn't need to pay him, and attempts to leave. Sayid reaches down to his bag as if reaching for his wallet but comes up with a gun. He says "I insist, Mr. Avellino" just before he shoots the man dead and then calmly walks away from the scene. Some time later Sayid is in a cafe in Berlin, Germany. The only empty seat is at a table with a pretty blonde woman named Elsa. Sayid asks her for directions to Potsdamer Platz. She gives them to him and then introduces herself as Elsa. When Sayid asks her what she does she indicates that she works as a personal assistant for an unnamed economist. She carries a pager with which he will alert her when he is in Germany and needs her services. When she asks Sayid what he does he tells her that he is a corporate headhunter and will only be in town for one week. She then indicates that Sayid seems familiar to her. He offers to tell her where she knows him from over dinner that night. After leaving the cafe, Sayid calls someone on a cell phone and tells that person that he has "made contact." He throws the cell phone in the trash. The woman is apparently part of an assignment he is working. On their fifth date, Sayid and Elsa are going to the opera. She seems very fond of Sayid and decides to leave her pager at home. She says that she does not care if her boss calls that night, she just wants to spend it with Sayid. After a moment's thought, Sayid offers to carry her pager, saying that he would not want her to be fired because of him. When she asks why he is still in Berlin, Sayid tells her that his job is taking longer than expected. She regretfully tells him that she wishes that she was the reason he was staying. Some time later, Sayid and Elsa are lying in bed, having just had sex. Elsa indicates that she is growing tired of not knowing anything about Sayid's job or background. She tells him that she loves him and that they should have no secrets. Sayid agrees, but just when he is about to tell her, Elsa's pager goes off. She begins scrambling to get dressed and respond to her boss's call. At this point Sayid tells her that she must leave. He says that people will be asking questions about what happened to her boss. At this point Elsa begins to understand what Sayid's job is. She accuses him of wanting to kill her boss. Sayid reveals that her boss is not an economist. Apparently upset, she retreats into the bathroom. When Sayid tries to talk to her she whirls on him with a gun and shoots him. As Sayid lies bleeding on the bed, Elsa, still in the bathroom, calls someone on her cell phone, apparently the economist. She indicates that Sayid still will not tell her the name of his employer. As she talks, Sayid grabs an object and throws it against the mirror of the bathroom door, from which Elsa had been observing him. When she storms out he lunges for his gun and shoots her dead. When Sayid takes a closer look at the body, he sees that Elsa is wearing a bracelet similar to Naomi's. treating Sayid's wound]] Later on, Sayid stumbles into a dimly lit veterinarian's office. He is still wounded from his shoot out with Elsa. He proceeds into the operating room where someone tells him to take off his jacket. Sayid sits down and the unseen person begins treating and questioning him. The unseen voice wants to know what Elsa's objective had been. Sayid tells the man, his employer, that she had been trying to find out his identity and the identity of his employer. The camera cuts to reveal that the man is Ben. Ben tells Sayid that he has another name for Sayid's list. When Sayid expresses reluctance Ben asks him, "Do you remember what happened the last time you followed your heart?" and reminds Sayid that the work they are doing "protects your friends." Sayid explains that "they" know he is coming now, to which Ben merely smiles and replies, "Good." Curiosidades Gerais * O Bracelete que Elsa usa, que é mostrado quando ela morre, possui uma grande semelhança com o bracelete que Sayid encontrou com Naomi. :* Você pode ver o bracelete quando eles estão se preparando para ir à opera. * O relógio mostra 31 minutos e 20 segundos. ** Pode não ser exatamente este tempo, pois a câmera foca primeiro o relógio que estava na ilha, o tempo que nós vemos nos dois relógios pode não ser "exato". Pode ser aproximadamente uns 19 ou 18 segundos. * Elsa, é o alvo de Sayid, ela possui muitas semelhanças com outra mulher da vida de Sayid, Shannon: **Ela é mais alta, e com cabelos loiros mais luminosos. **Ela morre com um tiro no abdômen, assim como Shannon. * Um economista é uma pessoa que estuda, desenvolve, e aplica teorias e conceitos de economia, e que escreve sobre a política da economia. Ele pode ser uma pessoa que avalia os danos econômicos e valores de negócios. * Entre o dinheiro de Ben tem uma nota original, Series E £20, emitida pelo Banco da Inglaterra, sacada em 2001. O desenho incorpora a face de . Notas de Produção *Jin, Sun and Michael não aparecem neste episódio. Erros de Gravação *O passaporte verde do Ben tirado no Brasil, contém dois erros. Brasil está escrito com Z, sendo o correto ser escrito com S e o passaporte brasileiro verdadeiro tem a palavra PASSAPORTE nele, na cena ele esta escrito em ingles (PASSPORT). Temas Recorrentes * Os números 16 e 23 aparecem no relógio digital do lançador que Daniel Faraday está segurando durante sua experiência. ** No formato de 24 horas, a hora pode ser 15:16:23 * O tempo inconsistente entre os dois relógios no experimento de Faraday é 31 minutos. 3+1 = 4, enquanto 15+16=31 e 23+8=31. * No lugaro onde Sayid e Elsa se encontram pela primeira vez tem uma foto na parede mostrado um comercial de cerveja "1516 Rein". A propósito, a pura lei alemã para cerveja (Reinheitsgebot) foi declarada no ano de 1516. * Sayid está jogando golf. * Ben está esperando por Sayid em um consultório veterinário ou um abrigo de animais. * Hurley engana Sayid, Kate, e Miles dizendo que havia sido deixado por Locke. * Depois de deixar a ilha, Sayid está trabalhando como um assassino internacional para Ben, matando os seus inimigos. * O experimento de Faraday mostra a aparente diferença de tempo entre a ilha e o mundo exterior. * Sayid diz que ele tem que matar o economista porque ele está na lista. * Sayid promete a Frank que ele traria Charlotte de volta a salvo em troca de uma vaga no helicóptero, mas ele desiste de Miles em troca dela. * Sayid finalmente fecha os olhos de Naomi. * Sayid fecha os olhos de Elsa depois de matá-la. * Sayid quebra um espelho para atrair a atenção de Elsa e lhe dar tempo de pegar sua arma. * Elsa e Sayid estavam se encontrando, mesmo cada um estar guardando seus próprios segredos. * Elsa está usando um bracelete similar ao de Naomi, indicando que elas trabalhavam para a mesma pessoa. * Elsa morre. * Em sua casa, Ben tem um quarto secreto cheio de roupas, dinheiro de muitos lugares e muitos passaportes. * Sayid diz a Jack: "You're not the best candidate for this kind of mission." ("Você não é o melhor candidato para este tipo de missão." - assim como Naomi disse a Abbadon que "These are the wrong people for a mission like this" ("Essas são as pessoas erradas para uma missão como esta.")em "Confirmed Dead". * Os números 8 e 42 aparecem na calda do helicóptero. * Enquanto joga golf em Seychelles, Sayid veste roupas brancas, enqanto Mr. Avellino veste roupas pretas. Referências Culturais * Sayid finds a passport of Ben's with the alias Dean Moriarty - a central character in On The Road, by Jack Kerouac, who also wrote Dharma Bums. Kerouac's Moriarty is based on Neal Cassady, who can also be seen in The Electric Koolaid Acid Test, just standing there tossing a hammer up in the air and catching it. Moriarty is also the name of Sherlock Holmes' arch-nemesis, often considered literature's first super-villain. * A copy of the Holy Quran is on the bookshelf in front of Ben's hidden room. * Hugo refers to Sayid's lethal leg movement in Through The Looking Glass as "break dancing". * Sawyer refers to Ben as "Gizmo" which refers to his bug eyes. Gizmo is also one of the main characters in the films Gremlins and Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Técnicas Literárias * Sayid diz,na Ilha: "The day I trust Ben is they day I've sold my soul."(O dia em que eu confiar no Ben será o dia em que terei vendido minha alma), mas acaba trabalhando para o ben no futuro. * Na Ilha, Sayid usa de diplomacia e tenta honrar o corpo de uma mulher morta. Fora da Ilha, ele se torna um assassino pragmatico. * Quando Sayid e Kate encontram Hurley amarrado no armário, ele diz que foi "deixado pra tras"( "left behind") assim como Juliet fez. :* However, like Juliet, Hurley was not actually left behind. It was simply a decoy to allow him to infiltrate the "opposing" side. Análise de Roteiro * Locke says, "Right now, Hugo, I'm making the decisions". * Sayid is intentionally in a fake relationship with the counter-spy he had to keep an eye on, and ends up killing her. Referências a Episódios *Sayid falls for another blonde who also happens to die the same way Shannon did. *Jack pergunta a Frank se os Boston Red Sox realmente ganharam o Series. * Hugo refers to Sayid's leg movement that killed an Other. *Jack makes a joke about Kate returning to rescue him from the Others after he told her not to. *Desmond pergunta a Frank porque Naomi tinha uma foto Penny com ele. *Depois de ser chamado de "Tubby" por Miles, Hurley diz: "Oh awesome, the ship sent us another Sawyer"(Que legal, o navio nos mandou outro Sawyer). Questões não Respondidas Na Ilha O Helicóptero * Who is the R.G. on Naomi's bracelet? * Why do physical objects travel to the Island differently than electromagnetic signals? ** Why was there a 31 minute time difference? ** Why does Daniel say the results of his experiment are "not good" and "beyond weird"? ** Why does Daniel warn Frank to fly the helicopter out on the exact bearing that they flew in on? * Why does Frank tell Daniel to hang up the phone if Minkowski answers? * Why doesn't Charlotte tell Frank and Daniel about Ben's "man" on their boat? Casa de Jacob * What happened to Jacob's cabin? A Vila * Why does Ben have a room full of different types of money, clothing and passports for himself? ** Why is the room hidden? ** What business does Ben have in those countries? ** Why does he need to use an alias? Flashforward de Sayid * How much time has elapsed since Sayid left the Island? * Has Sayid had any contact with Nadia since he left the island? ** When do these events take place in relation to other flashforwards we have seen? * Who is Mr. Avellino? * Who is Elsa's employer? ** Why did Elsa's employer page her 30 minutes late? * What hold does Ben have over Sayid? ** Who is Sayid protecting? ** Whom or what is he protecting them from? * Who are the people on Ben's list? * What happened the last time Sayid, to quote Ben, "thought with his heart instead of his gun"? Links Externos *ABC Primetime Grid *ABC Press Release (PDF) Category:Centrado em Sayid